Lost and Hope
by BumpofChicken
Summary: Menurut mitos yang beredar di masyarakat, jika orang yang sudah meninggal rohnya masih berkeliaran di alam dunia, itu artinya roh tersebut masih memiliki hal yang masih belum diselesaikan semasa hidupnnya. AU!Family. Brotherhood!Jin&Jhope & OC.#BTS


**SINOPSIS**

 _Menurut mitos yang beredar di masyarakat, jika orang yang sudah meninggal rohnya masih berkeliaran di alam dunia, itu artinya roh tersebut masih memiliki hal yang masih belum diselesaikan semasa hidupnnya. Namun, ada dua jenis roh di dunia ini : roh yang masih ingat dengan masalah mereka dan roh yang sudah lupa. Bagi para roh yang ingat, kesempatan mereka untuk 'beristirahat dengan tenang' jadi lebih besar. Sementara yang tidak, mereka harus segera mencari tahu dan menyelesaikannya. Kalau tidak, kita tak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan mereka berhenti bergentayangan di alam dunia._

* * *

 **HOPE AND LOST**

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin - Jung Hoseok. AU!Brotherhood**

 **Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.**

 **OCs.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt, Angst.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama para member BTS.** **They're officially belong to BigHit Entertainment.**

 **WARNING : Depressive content. Plot twist. Emotionally drained. No pairing.**

* * *

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas. Sudah setengah jam gadis di hadapannya tidak bergerak sama duduk mereka terlalu berjauhan, hubungan yang cukup aneh antara guru dan murid les. Seharusnya terdengar alunan gesekan cello menggema di ruangan yang terletak di lantai 4 ini, tapi kenyatannya ruangan ini sunyi sampai-sampai suara TV tetangga di lantai atas cukup keras terdengar.

Ini hari pertama gadis itu datang kembali dalam les musik privat mingguannya. Cukup lama muridnya _hiatus_ les cello. Saat masuk ke ruang musik, gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan cello, lalu duduk sambil memegang gagang _bow_ , setelah itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia nampak jauh lebih kurus dan pucat dibandingkan saat terakhir kali dirinya datang kemari.

Gadis itu terus menatap lantai kayu apartemen dengan tatapan kosong. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya makin terlihat jelas. Kantung matanya menebal, mungkin dia kurang tidur atau—terlalu banyak menangis?

Karena kasihan melihat muridnya terus diam, wanita itu mulai bertanya halus, "Haru, mau sampai kapan kamu diam terus?"

Gadis itu mendesah berat.

"Ayo lanjut latihannya. Kita mulai lagi dari, umm... _'Four Seasons: Winter'_ tempo _largo_? Setelah sekian lama tidak bermain cello, mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang sudah kau lupakan."

Kata-kata barusan berhasil membuat Haru melebarkan matanya seakan teringat sesuatu. Merasa tak enak, wanita itu mengganti ucapannya, "Eehh... atau—atau kamu mau memainkan lagu _Czardas_? Kau kan sering berlatih lagu itu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan lagu _Winter_!"

Nada yang dingin dan agak meninggi, berhasil membuat Sang Guru les musik terkejut.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku memainkan lagunya dengan benar. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku gagal, mungkin para juri itu punya masalah dengan telinga mereka atau bisa juga ada yang main belakang."

Mendengar alasan muridnya, wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "tidak boleh menyalahkan juri seperti itu, Haru. Mereka itu para professional, tidak mungkin para juri itu meloloskan muridnya dengan cara yang buruk. Mungkin ini artinya kau harus berlatih lagi atau memang Tuhan sudah punya rencana yang lebih baik lagi."

"Aku sudah berlatih keras, Ibu Song! Ibu tahu sendiri kan saya semakin intensif latihan jauh-jauh hari demi mendaftar menjadi Tim Orkestra Nasional Korea?!"

Nada bicara Haru semakin meninggi, Ibu Song hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dulu muridnya tak pernah sekasar ini kepada dirinya.

"Haru, kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kau masih marah denganku karena aku tak datang ke acara penyisihan itu? Atau karena— "

Tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan gurunya, Haru tergesa-gesa merapikan peralatan musiknya, menggendong tas cello coklatnya, lalu keluar tanpa mengucapkan pamit terlebih dahulu. Sang Guru mengejar muridnya ke lantai bawah.

"Kim Haru, tunggu! kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi dulu! Bagaimana jika ibumu mencarimu?"

Ibu Song Hye Suk berhasil meraih tangan kanan Haru tetapi gadis tersebut berhasil menampiknya dan terus menuruni tangga ke pintu utama apartemen dengan langkah cepat. Ia berteriak memanggil nama muridanya, namun sayang, suaranya ikutan terhempas oleh angin musim salju. Penglihatannya semakin kabur sembari menatap tas cello coklat besar muridnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Haru-ku yang malang. Sudah kuduga anak itu jadi begini pasti karena _dia_."

* * *

 **Haru's POV**

Aku berjalan melintasi lapangan basket yang biasa dikunjungi oleh para pemuda di Dasan-ro. Tanganku memegang teralis yang membatasi antara diriku dan tempat basket itu. Disana kulihat dua kakakku sedang bermain basket bersama teman satu gengnya. Dari kejauhan kakak keduaku, Hoseok, melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan kegirangan.

"Hei, Haru! Ayo ke sini!"

Karena aku adik yang baik, kuturuti panggilan kakak. Aku berjalan menuju _bench_ di pinggir lapangan. Kuletakkan tas cello yang sedari tadi kugendong—yang tentunya lumayan berat—lalu aku duduk sambil mendesah berat, lumayan lah bisa melihat teman-teman kakakku yang keren ini bermain basket.

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan basketnya, kakak dan teman-temannya berjalan menghampiriku. Kak Hoseok duduk di sebelah kiri dan tiba-tiba merangkulku dengan senyuman secerah sinar matahari yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Namjoon, _leader_ dari geng Bangtan, duduk di sebelah kananku. Seperti biasa, sang _leader_ langsung memasang earphone pada HPnya lalu menggumamkan lagu hip hop. Hidupnya memang sudah didedikasikan untuk mengecek HP setiap ada kesempatan.

Sadar bahwa aku berada di sebelahnya, ia bertanya kepadaku,"Eh, kamu, ngapain ke sini pake bawa cello segala? Habis dari les musik ya?" kujawab dengan anggukan.

Jimin, pria terpendek diantara seluruh anggota geng, menanggapi jawaban adik kawannya, " _Aigoo_ ~ liburan gini masih les aja. Seneng-seneng dulu aja napa mumpung lagi nggak ada tugas. Daripada pas masuk sekolah malah nangis stress gara-gara kurang piknik. Hayo milih mana?"

Namjoon memukul kepala Jimin dengan handuk kecil bawaannya. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya sambil berdesis seakan mereka berdua sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebagai anggota tertua sekaligus kakak pertamaku, kak Jin merasa canggung. "Err... gimana, nih? Jadi gak kutraktir kopi sama _hotteok_ _1_?"

"Hah? Traktir? Traktir apaan?" tanya Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Pemuda yang wajahnya sering terlihat bengong tapi juga tampan ini terlihat kebingungan. Lainnya juga sam-sama kebingungan seperti Taehyung.

"Kan aku kalah tadi, kalian gimana, sih?"

Para anggota Bangtan bergumam memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Kak Jin— kemudian mereka sadar akan sesuatu dan kompak menjawab "ooohh!" sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jin-hyung, jangan belikan aku kopi, tadi pagi perutku terasa aneh setelah meminum kopi. Belikan aku _hotteok_ saja." Pinta Yoongi, pria berkulit paling pucat ini ternyata membawa botol thermos sendiri berwarna silver. Dia duduk di bagian paling pojok kanan bench, bersebelahan dengan kak Hoseok.

"Oke, yang lain gimana? Ada yang _request_ selain kopi?", lainnya melambaikan tangan menjawab tidak.

"Mau?" tawar Yoongi menyodorkan botolnya kepadaku setelah minum beberapa teguk,. Kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Jungkook yang tadinya sedang memainkan _freestyle basket_ menjatuhkan bolanya untuk menyerobot botol thermos dari Yoongi kemudian buru-buru meminumnya. Satu detik kemudian minuman itu disembur, Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengaduh kepanasan. Ia meloncat-loncat sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya. Diserahkannya kembali botol tersebut ke pemiliknya. Si _maknae_ serba bisa yang menurutku paling tampan ini kadang juga ketularan ikut bertingkah konyol seperti anak-anak Bangtan lainnya.

"Hei, Jungkook, kamu tu bego ya? Kalo orang bawa thermos jelas isinya minuman panas. Makanya jangan asal nyerobot," hina Yoongi dengan nada malas khasnya.

"Alasan minuman ini kusembur bukan karena panasnya saja, tapi ini minuman apa sih, Hyung? Rasanya enggak enak!"

"Itu Teh Oolong. Anak kecil kayak kamu tuh nggak bakalan suka minum-minuman kayak gini."

"Oh, selera anak muda sama kakek-kakek emang beda, ya."

Tawa keempat pemuda lainnya pecah mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Merasa disindir, si pemuda berkulit pucat hampir menjewer telinga _maknae_ yang menyindirnya tetapi gagal karena si anggota termuda ternyata sudah berlari ke bagian terjauh lapangan sambil tertawa mengejek. Yoongi terlalu malas mengejar Jungkook karena hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja. Hemat energi adalah prinsip hidupnya.

Tiga menit kemudian kak Jin datang membawa _Hotteok_ 1yang masih hangat dan membawa tas plastik berisikan lima buah botol, diberikannya masing-masing botol plastik berwarna coklat tua tersebut kepada setiap temannya, satu botol kaca berwarna putih ia berikan spesial untukku.

"Khusus adik oppa yang manja ini, oppa belikan kau susu kedelai. Kau kan tak bisa minum kopi."

Alisku mengkerut,"tapi aku kan lagi nggak mau minum susu kedelai."

Melihat wajah kakak pertama agak kecewa, Kak Hoseok mengambil botol yang kupegang, "biar kuminum kalo kamu nggak mau." Susu yang dibeli dari mini market ini diteguknya sampai habis. Kak Jin membelalakkan matanya.

"Aahh, susu ini enak banget, kalian kok pada gak suka, sih? Padahal minuman ini favortiku, lho!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Semua pandangan tertuju ke arahku.

"Kok diem?" tanyaku bingung.

Namjoon menengok ke HPnya lagi dan tiba-tiba memekik terkejut, "Woah! Ternyata udah mau jam 6 sore. Cepet banget, ya. Aku lupa beli makanan buat di rumah. _Sorry guys_ , aku harus pulang duluan. _Bye_!" Dia segera berlari menjauhi lapangan basket, lalu disusul kawan lainnya yang mulai menyebar pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kini tinggal diriku dan kedua kakakku berada di lapangan basket.

"Pulang, yuk. Sudah sore, nih!" Kak Jin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandengku, namun aku sudah berdiri dan berjalan duluan. Kakak bertingkah seakan rambutnya gatal, dia jadi canggung sendiri. Kak Hoseok agak berlari menghampiriku lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Kutebak _eomma_ pasti di rumah bakalan marah-marah, he he he...,"

Membayangkan ibu marah-marah, aku hanya terdiam. Diantara tiga bersaudara, aku lah yang lumayan sering bertengkar dengan ibu. Aku jadi agak sedih sendiri membayangkan betapa banyak dosaku yang telah kulakukan pada ibu karena sering beradu mulut dengan beliau. Aku takut menjadi anak durhaka, tetapi di sisi lain ibu sering tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku sehingga adu debat tak terelakkan.

"Kamu tumben tadi balik les cello lagi. Kalo gak salah harusnya kamu selesai jam lima tadi, kan? _Oppa_ kira kamu udah nggak butuh les lagi." kak Jin bertanya penasaran.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku capek dengerin _eomma_ terus-terusan memaksaku untuk kembali ke kursus Hye Suk-ssi." Kakak bergumam "Oh" sambil manggut-manggut.

"Lagian juga, aku ngerasa kayaknya aku nggak bisa betul-betul berpisah sama cello-ku. Seperti cello itu selalu membujukku untuk memainkannya. Tapi pas waktu megang _bow_ dan menekan senar, aku merasa—"

Tanpa kusadari langkahku terhenti.

"—aku nggak bisa."

Kedua kakakku yang kini berada di depanku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku.

Kak Jin mengerutkan dahinya. "Nggak bisa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... nggak bisa aja. Nggak tau kenapa."

` Aku berjongkok di tengah jalan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ugh, seandainya aku tau," gerutuku.

Kedua kakakku berjalan mendekatiku. Kak Jin membungkukkan badannya sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjangku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa kasih sayangnya terhadapku.

Kak Hoseok membantuku berdiri kembali kemudian memelukku. "Sudah, nggak apa-apa Haru. Kamu jangan tertekan karena dipaksa eomma menjadi pemain cello professional . Eomma cuma pingin yang terbaik buat kamu dan keluarga kecil kita. Seharusnya kamu seneng dong kalo di keluarga kita ada anak perempuan yang bisa dibanggakan."

"Atau malah... gara-gara kamu gagal masuk ke Tim Orkestra Nasional?" selidik kakak pertama.

Pundakku menegang. Rasanya ingin menangis mengingat pengalaman itu, namun nyatanya tak satu tetes pun air mata mengucur dari mataku, sepertinya kantung air mataku sudah kering karena terlalu sering kubuat menangis. Akhirnya kedua kakakku menuntunku berjalan.

* * *

Baru saja masuk kafe, tiba-tiba ibu mengagetkan dari samping. "Habis dari mana saja kamu?" daripada bertanya, nadanya terdengar mengintograsi paksa. Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas di kafe yang sedang sepi ini. Terlihat tiga orang pegawai yang sedang beristirahat mengintip dari balik dapur.

"Kami habis dari..."

" _Eomma_ tidak bicara padamu Seokjin! _Eomma_ bicara pada Haru," bentak ibu memelototi kak Jin. Wajahnya kembali menengokku. " _Eomma_ tadi mau menjemputmu di tempat les. Saat kutanya kau ada dimana, Hye Suk-ssi malah menangis."

Haru menundukkan kepala. Mengingat kejadian tadi, ia tak tega membayangkan sang guru musik menangis karena ulahnya yang sangat emosional. Ibu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya tajam bagaikan pedang yang siap menghujam jantung siapa saja yang diajaknya bicara. "Kim Haru, lihat _eomma_! Katanya kamu kabur dan membentak beliau ya? Apa itu caramu memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua? Siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu, ha?!"

Sebagai kakak kedua yang paling dekat dengan adiknya, Hoseok menuai protes tak percaya. "Apa?! Haru membentak Hye Suk _ajumma_? Biasanya dia nggak seperti itu, kok!"

Takut menjawab pertanyaan ibu, sang anak terakhir lantas berlari ke kamarnya di lantai tiga. Pintu kamar dikunci rapat, tak peduli teriakan ibu yang berteriak memanggil nama Haru sambil menggedor pintu dari luar. Kedua kakak laki-lakinya mengikuti sang ibu di belakang namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dadanya terasa sakit. Hatinya menangis. Tidak ada air mata, hanya isakan sesak. Haru mengacak-ngacak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustrasi.

Haru melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca. Dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Depresi berat menyebabkan berat badannya turun drastis. Kulitnya pucat dikarenakan cahaya hampir tak menyentuhnya hingga pembuluh darahnya nampak jelas. Rambutnya berantakan, sudah jarang disisir. Mulutnya kering. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Matanya sudah seperti seekor panda dan kini sinarnya telah redup. Haru meninju kaca yang dengan jujurnya memperlihatkan fisik mengerikan dari sosok gadis yang dulunya sehat dan ceria, namun tinjunya tidak cukup kuat tuk membuat kaca itu pecah. Disandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajah.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan ketenanganku kembali? Tujuanku keluar setelah empat bulan mendekam supaya aku bisa kembali seperti dulu!" gumamku pelan. " _Oppa,_ aku harus bagaimana?"

Ibu sudah berhenti menggedor pintu, meninggalkan kedua anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatap nanar pintu kamar Haru. Sepertinya beliau sudah lelah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anak bungsunya semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang kesedihan.

Hoseok berjalan mendekati pintu kayu coklat di hadapannya. Tangannya meraba stiker nama warna _mint_ dan _pink_ yang bertuliskan "Haru" yang menempel manis di pintu kayu tersebut. Dia bernostalgia saat dirinya kalah bermain kartu dengan dua saudara kandungnya.

Sang kakak kedua terkena hukuman harus membeli stiker nama untuk pihak yang menang atas permintaan Haru karena si anak bungsu sebagai pemenang pertama.

Masih segar diingatannya saat ia berjalan dengan Jin dan Haru ke mini market dekat rumah untuk membeli stiker. Siang hari yang cerah di musim panas, adik termuda bejalan di tengah, digandeng oleh kedua kakaknya . Tiga bersaudara menyanyikan lagu " _Gom se mari ga_ 2". Ekspresi bahagia Haru terlalu manis untuk dilupakan. Waktu itu Haru masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi karena ukuran tubuhnya kecil, dia tampak seperti anak kelas 3 SD.

" _Hyung_ , umur Haru sekarang berapa? 16 ya?"

Hening sejenak. Ternyata sang kakak pertama juga memandangi stiker kamar adik bungsunya.

"Nggak kerasa ya enam tahun berlalu. Stiker itu masih sama aja kayak waktu pertama kita beli bareng dulu, cuma warnanya udah gak sebening dulu."

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

 **1\. Hotteok : jajanan khas Korea semacam pancake yang biasanya dijual di pinggir jalan saat musim dingin.**

 **2\. Gom se mari ga : lagu anak-anak korea yang mengisahkan tentang keluarga beruang yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Lagu ini pernah keluar di drama Full House.**

* * *

Halo! Saya admin baru disini. Ini karya pertamaku yang aku post di situs ini. Semoga kalian suka ya!

Tolong beri komentar dan masukan ya. angan lupa gunakan bahasa yang baik. Terimakasih ^_^


End file.
